Recently, storage systems comprising nonvolatile memories have become widespread. As one of these storage systems, a NAND-flash technology based solid-state drive (SSD) is known. Because of their low-energy-consumption and high-performance, SSDs are used as the main storage of various computers.
Hosts have recently started various attempts to control a nonvolatile memory.
However, to enable the hosts to control the nonvolatile memory, it is necessary to realize a new function of obtaining useful information associated with the control of the nonvolatile memory.